


Slash and Burn

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Cutting, First Time, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Even though he was slumped up against the wall of a strangers house holding a stiff drink in a red cup and surrounded by people he couldn't give a lesser shit about, he felt good. Maybe it was all the booze. Maybe it was Noel constantly staying right beside him to make him comfortable. He liked to think it was Noel. Or the pill that Noel had given him an hour ago.





	Slash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just blatant smut, don't expect much more than that haha. The context of this would be very early on in their relationship, when they're very young like Noel being 20 and Julian being 25. Also I just wanted to write Noel having a knife kink 
> 
> Obviously this is just fiction. And obviously I don't condone unsafe sex practices like the ones in this story. This is all in good fun. Enjoy!

The night all went by in a blur, really, and Julian wasn't used to letting things get so out of control, but for once in his life, he kind of liked it. Even though he was slumped up against the wall of a strangers house holding a stiff drink in a red cup and surrounded by people he couldn't give a lesser shit about, he felt good. Maybe it was all the booze. Maybe it was Noel constantly staying right beside him to make him comfortable. He liked to think it was Noel. Or the pill that Noel had given him an hour ago. 

"Alright?" Noel asked, nudging him a bit. "Ground control to Major Tom, you're spacing out a little." 

Julian snapped himself out of his drug induced trance and looked at Noel. God, those eyes. They were huge and innocent and stared at him like he was the only person in the world. That was Noel, pure and innocent. That's the look he projected, anyway. Julian knew Noel's true nature, but maybe he liked that Noel's doe eyes could turn intense and sultry. Sultry? How dumb, Julian thought. But it was true. Same with Noel's lips, how they could go from soft smiles to--

Noel snapped his fingers in front of Julian's face and laughed. "Do you hear me, Major Tom?" 

"Yeah," Julian said, finding it bothersome putting in the effort to speak. 

"If you're tired or whatnot," Noel said. "We could get out of here. Get some rest, eh?" 

"Maybe. Yes, actually. I'd like to go home. With you. To my place. Er, if that's what you want." He chugged the rest of his drink and exhaled with a hiss. 

"Yeah alright, let's go," Noel smiled. 

The walk to Julian's flat consisted of Noel making sure Julian didn't trip over his own feet, and Julian observing strange objects on the sidewalk and making witty comments. Noel laughed at every one of them. 

"How come I feel like an idiot and you look fine," Julian said as he put an arm around Noel's shoulders for balance. "Did you not really take yours and you just drugged me for comedy?" 

Noel chuckled, but looked slightly away. "You're fucked up because you never take pills. One has made you an idiot." Julian made a sound of protest. "I sort of take them... often. So one doesn't do much. I am well drunk, though." Noel chuckled. 

"I do feel good," Julian slurred. "Where'd you get 'em?" 

"They're mine. Prescribed." 

Julian was silent for a moment. "Oh." 

Thankfully they weren't enveloped in awkward silence for too long. They made it to Julian's flat and he rummaged through his pockets for the keys. "Fuck, they're somewhere..." 

"I think they're in your back pocket, I see 'em sticking out. Here--" He reached close to Julian and took out the keys. "There you go." 

Julian smiled and clumsily unlocked the door. They walked up the stairs and Julian opened his door, praying that his roommates would be gone. God answered half his prayer, because only one of his roommates was there, but he was passed out from a long night of pub crawling. An earthquake wouldn't have woken him. 

He led Noel to his room and shut the door behind them. "I've got some disgusting whiskey if you wanna get drunker," Julian suggested. He took the bottle off the top of his dresser. "It's very cheap, but it does the job." 

"Alright, maybe just a bit." Noel took the bottle from him and opened it, taking a giant swig. He swallowed the horribly strong tasting liquor and groaned after getting it down. "God, that's horrible." 

"Wouldn't lie to you," Julian said, collapsing onto his bed. He closed his eyes to steady himself. "You can put on a record if you like." 

Noel wandered over to Julian's small record collection and dug through it. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you have any records that don't suck?" 

Julian sat up. "I beg your pardon, sir, does Weather Report suck?" 

"Um, absolutely." 

"You little punk," Julian grinned. "What am I gonna do with you?" 

"I'll have to drink more of that whiskey before I can tell you what you should do with me." 

Julian's heart beat quickly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, questioning but still maintaining a teasing tone. 

Noel laughed nervously. "I told you, more whiskey." Noel took another long swig from the bottle. "Ugh, fuck." 

Julian got up best he could and approached Noel who was still standing by the record player. "Next time I'll buy more expensive drink for you, my leige." 

"You better." Noel wiped his mouth. 

Julian put his hand on the wall for balance, but his stomach twisted in a knot when he observed the position they were in; Julian almost had Noel cornered against the wall. One more arm and he would be able to lean in and-- fuck, what was going on? 

"Julian?" Noel asked. "What are you thinking?" 

He took a deep breath. "I'm just... waiting for you to tell me what to do with you." Julian hoped he was being smooth and not just looking like a creepy fucking pervert. He held his breath. 

To Julian's complete surprise, Noel stared him in the eye and bit his lip. His gaze went downwards to Julian's chest, his arms. Noel scanned Julian up and down with his eyes and giving off desire that Julian couldn't pretend he didn't feel too. 

"I think you should... kiss me, maybe, again." 

Julian's mind replayed the moment he had first kissed Noel, another drunken encounter but one that he thought about night after night in an attempt to figure out everything. Julian was driving Noel home that night and before Noel left the car, he quickly pushed his lips against Julian's and then slammed the door. His lips tingled the whole ride back to his flat. 

"You want me to?" Julian asked. 

Noel responded by grabbing Julian by the shirt collar and pulling him against him in a kiss. Julian put his other hand on the wall and let Noel grab him wherever he wanted to. Noel's breathing was quick and erratic. His mouth tasted like the awful whiskey. But Julian didn't care because Noel's tongue was in his mouth and their groins kept brushing against each other's in an agonizing way. 

Julian broke the kiss to take a breath and run his fingers through his hair. "Noel." 

"Yeah?" he answered, still breathless. 

"I want to do disgusting things to you." 

He laughed a bit. "Fuck, Julian, I'd let you do anything." 

That was all he needed to hear. He kissed Noel again, this time rougher. He pinned Noel's arms down, and Noel almost let out a moan. 

"You like when I do that?" Julian asked low into Noel's ear. He tightened his grip on Noel's arms. 

Noel closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Yes. I like seeing you a little... dominant." The word made Julian's obvious erection a little more obvious. 

"How dominant should I be?" Julian asked, a hand tracing down Noel's neck softly. "Should I tell you to be good for me while I suck you off?" 

Noel finally let out a proper moan. "Yes, Julian... I want you so fucking bad." 

Julian grinned, his hand travelling down Noel's chest to the button of his jeans. He bit Noel's neck as he unbuttoned them, which elicited a beautiful response. 

"Fuck," Noel gritted out.

"I know you like a little pain," Julian muttered against his skin. 

Noel laughed a bit. "And how would you know that?" 

Julian grabbed one of Noel's arms and pushed up the sleeve. "Because of this." 

Noel quickly pulled out of Julian's grasp and rolled down his sleeve again. "That's different." 

"So you're saying if I traced a knife against your skin as I fucked you you wouldn't enjoy it?" Julian couldn't stop the ridiculous things coming out of his mouth. Did a demon posses him at the party? He decided that would be his excuse in the morning. 

"Well yes, I'd enjoy it..." Noel grabbed Julian by the hips. "But what makes you think you'll be lucky enough to fuck me?" 

"Is that a challenge, Fielding?" 

"You tell me, Barratt." 

Julian couldn't take it anymore. He pulled down Noel's jeans and dropped to his knees. He rubbed Noel through his underwear, and feeling how hard he was just fueled Julian more. Noel groaned. 

He pulled down Noel's underwear and slowly, gently, ran his tongue over Noel's now exposed dick. He'd imagined this moment so many times. He dreamt of Noel's fingers in his hair, hips bucking, begging him not to stop. Or the other way around, Noel looking so beautiful between his legs. Fantasies, however, were one thing. This was the real deal, and Julian had never sucked a guy off before. Thankfully he was intoxicated enough to not back out from fear, but he still worried about making a fool of himself. He would just try his best to make Noel feel good, he thought. He would try his best. 

He started off slowly to get used to the odd feeling of, you know, a dick in his mouth. But once he got comfortable and realized it wasn't as scary as he'd thought he pushed himself a little harder, almost taking Noel completely in his mouth. 

Noel was moaning like a pornstar (which was the best motivation ever). "Julian, you're fucking amazing, I cant--" His breath hitched. "I can't believe it." 

Julian moaned around Noel's dick, making him shudder. He ran his tongue around Noel's tip, tasting precum which was a bit strange, but that meant Noel was enjoying it and Julian really could do this. 

"I wanna touch you," Noel breathed, tugging on Julian's hair. "Get on the bed." 

Julian got up and complied. He laid down and Noel got on top of him, straddling his hips. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this," Noel said, starting to take off Julian's shirt. 

"I think I do, actually," Julian said with his shirt getting pulled over his head. 

Noel's hands wandered all over his bare chest. He gazed at Julian's body with a sort of amazement in his eyes that was so typically Noel. Julian loved it. 

But then Noel's tongue was on one of his nipples and he was being rubbed through his pants and suddenly, Julian felt himself unravel. 

"Oh Noel," he groaned. "Fucking hell, I-- I wanna say something flirtatious but my brain is now a puddle." 

"If all goes well your entire body will be a puddle when I'm finished with you." 

"Promises, promises." 

Noel finally took out Julian's cock and began to stroke him, gently but quite quick. "Is this good?" he asked, in that moment turning back into the unsure, innocent doe. "I want this to be good for you, you can tell me what to do." 

Julian felt a blush coming on. "Noel, anything you do is, is perfect." 

"Alright," Noel said reluctantly, slowing down his strokes. "But if you have a shit time tonight, don't say I didn't try." 

"You are adorable," Julian smiled, breathless. 

An adorable Noel he just wanted to protect and cuddle then turned into a Noel he wanted to bend over a table and fuck till they both couldn't anymore when Noel spit into his hand to stroke Julian with more ease. Noel's hand, the wetness, all the sensations were driving him wild. He didn't care that the sounds he were making were probably ridiculous. Right now it was just him and Noel. 

\----

"Yeah, I'll put the kettle on for us and we can watch a film. My roommate Julian has quite a few we can look through." Julian's roommate unlocked the door to the flat with his stunning date in tow. When they entered the flat, Julian's roommate told his date to make herself comfortable while he asked his mate to borrow some movies. 

He made his way to Julian's room, but stopped before his hand touched the door knob. He heard not only Julian's voice in there, but someone else's as well. It also sounded like something he shouldn't have been listening in on. 

He walked back to the kitchen. "Do you think maybe we can go to your place instead?" 

\---

Noel stopped touching him and looked him in the eye. "Hey, Julian?" 

Julian came back down to earth. "Yes?" 

Noel looked embarrassed. "Were you um, serious about the uh... knife thing?" 

Julian panicked. "Oh fuck, was that creepy? I'm really sorry, that wasn't what I intended--" 

"Could you do it?" 

Julian swallowed. "...cut you?" 

"If it's weird it's fine, I just--" 

"Only if you're sure." 

"I am..." 

Without a word Julian reached over to the drawer on his bedside table where he kept his assorted junk. He took out his Swiss army knife, one he'd had for years. Noel watched his every move. 

"Lay down," Julian told him. "Take off your shirt for me." 

Noel smirked. "Now this is the Julian I like to see." 

"Oh yeah? Ever... have a wank about me?" 

He hesitantly brought the blade to Noel's chest. Noel flinched from the slight cold of it. 

"All the time," Noel admitted. "Sometimes I say your name when I get close, and I cum so fast every time." 

"Fuck, Noel, god." Julian made a small mark on Noel's chest. 

Noel grabbed Julian's shoulders. "You can do it deeper. It's okay." 

Julian sheepishly made a slightly deeper and larger cut. Noel tightened his grasp and hissed out in pain a bit, but urged him to keep going. 

It amazed Julian how contextual everything was. For example, if he and Noel were doing this on a Saturday morning in front of their mates, they'd get committed. But, since this was in the context of sex, it was okay. Well, at least that's what Julian supposed and pondered. 

Noel kept moaning his name and hearing his name on those lips while in the throws of pleasure was like a drug. He would've done practically anything to make Noel do that (he was doing this, wasn't he?). Julian had to admit, in a twisted way there was something strangely arousing about watching the blood drip slowly down Noel's pale skin and the way Noel was revelling in the pain. Maybe it was sexy because it was a power thing. It most certainly was a sign of Noel's mental imbalances, but they could talk about that later. 

"Hey," Noel said, sitting up in a daze. "You wanna try?" 

Julian genuinely thought about it. What would be the harm, he figured. Wounds heal. It surely wouldn't be that big a deal. Before he could change his mind he nodded. 

Noel took the knife from his hand and firmly pulled Julian into a kiss, making it known that the power had now shifted. He pushed Julian down on the bed and stroked him again. With Noel's other hand he began carving something into Julian's chest; it was small but Julian could almost make out that they were letters. When Noel finished he forced Julian to make eye contact. He brought the blade to his mouth and actually licked the blood that was left on it. 

Julian let out a drawling moan. "Noel..." 

Noel smirked. "What did you think? Pretty good, eh?" 

"Very good. Maybe because I'm too far gone to feel any pain, but fuck me, that was good." 

Noel laughed. He got up to put the knife back in the drawer, and to take one more drink. He knelt on the bed in front of Julian, who simply couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Noel against him and put a hand lightly around his throat. Noel's breath stopped in anticipation. 

"Am I lucky enough to fuck you now?" Julian muttered into his ear. 

Noel's body went limp in his arms. "Mm, yeah, I think you earned it." 

Julian licked a line up Noel's neck. He was gonna say another smooth thing before his mind decided to actually use logic for the first time that evening. "Ah, I don't have condoms." 

"S'alright, " Noel said, voice raspy now. "I wouldn't have let myself bleed all over you if I had a disease. I'm not that evil." 

"Ah, right," Julian said. 

"You do have... you know, lube though, right?" 

"Yeah actually. OH, right, yeah, I see." Julian got up and scrambled quickly to the dresser drawer in which he hid things such as that. 

Noel giggled. "You really dont... fuck men, do you?" 

"Wasn't lying to you," Julian said. "You're the first. First man that I've fancied, anyway." 

"Good to know I'll be your little experiment, then." 

Julian paused. "Noel, no, that's not-- I really like you, you know? I swear that--" 

Noel gave him a small kiss to silence him. "I'm only joking, don't be ridiculous." 

Julian sighed with relief. "That was mean. Instead of making fun of me how's about you tell me what to do since I'm a complete novice." 

Noel looked away almost embarrassed, but he didn't stop smiling. "Alright, well... it's not that hard really, just... use a lot of that," he said, pointing to the bottle on the bed. "Because if you don't your cock will straight up kill me." 

"Yeah yeah," Julian said, acting like that didn't give him a confident boost. 

"And just... use your fingers a lot first? I mean, takes longer than with a woman I'd imagine." 

"Okay." 

"And that's it, just-- do what feels right, okay?" 

"Hey-- thanks." 

Noel laughed. "For what?" 

"For letting me." 

Noel stared back at him and simply kissed him in lieu of a response. They fell down onto the bed in each other's arms. As Julian ran his hands down Noel's body he could feel some of the blood from Noel's chest on his hands. There was barely any space between them as Noel kissed him in a frenzy, hands in his hair and then on his face. 

"Julian," he gasped between kisses. "You're amazing." 

Julian smiled against Noel's lips. "God, this is insane. I've never been more desperate for someone." 

"You really like me?" Noel asked in a way that was so childlike Julian might've cried if he wasn't far more horny than emotional. 

"Yes, of course I do, Noel." He put his hands on Noel's face. "I want you like this, I want you as my friend, I want you to love me, I want-- I want you, period. Okay?" 

Noel was speechless. He simply nodded. 

He tried to take Noel's advice best he could. He made sure his finger was slick with lube before gently pushing it inside him. The feeling was unbelievable. He couldn't believe he had Noel like this, just for him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing it, and Noel was liking it. He kept up with what he was doing until Noel told him he could put in another, and he was so scared he would do something wrong and hurt Noel but it all seemed to go alright. By the time Julian was able to add a third finger, Noel was gripping his shoulders and muttering to him under his breath. 

"Fucking hell, fuck-- ugh, yes Julian, yeah... that feels so good, keep going right there..." 

When Noel finally broke and started begging Julian to fuck him, he didn't hesitant for a second. He made sure he used a lot of lube, but he had to go slowly. Noel was sort of wincing in pain, but told Julian it was fine, just go slow. He was as gentle as possible, at the same time groaning in pleasure from feeling Noel's warmth and tightness. Julian felt like he couldn't catch his breath, he had never felt something like this. 

After working slowly and gently Julian was finally able to push his entire length into Noel, and he gasped at the sensation. He went in and out slowly until he felt like it wouldn't hurt Noel. When Noel seemed ready for it, Julian really let himself fuck him. 

"Oh my god, shit," Julian moaned in Noel's ear. "Noel I-- fuck, you're so perfect." 

Noel wrapped his legs around Julian and they both cried out when Julian was pushed in deeper. He pulled Julian's hair. "Yeah, come on... Jesus. Touch me while you-- yes Julian, Julian, oh." 

Julian stroked him while he continued. Julian didn't really want to admit it, but he felt like he was getting close already. Thankfully Noel said it first, so he didn't feel as bad when he said he was close too. 

They kissed each other sloppily and moaned so loudly Julian worried that his passed out mate might actually be woken up by it. "I'm gonna cum," Noel gasped out, and in seconds Julian stroked him to orgasm, feeling Noel's cum on his stomach. Julian followed shortly after, pulling out and finishing himself onto Noel's still blood spattered torso. 

Julian laid down next to Noel. "My god, what a scene this is." 

Noel laughed and attempted to fix his hair. "You better wash your sheets or your flatmates will think you're Ted Bundy." 

Julian smiled. "Was I any good?" 

"I think you've got a future in bumming, yeah." Julian hit him lightly on the arm. 

"So do you wanna stay over?" 

Noel paused. "Ah, I... I think I better be going home, actually." He got up and started to find where his clothes had been thrown on the floor. 

"Really?" Julian asked. He was actually disappointed. "It wouldn't be a bother, you sure?" 

"Yeah," Noel said. He wasn't making eye contact. "I have some work for uni to finish up, and... I have a class tomorrow, maybe I should rest up for it." He put on his shirt and buttoned up his trousers. "But I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Yeah..." Julian frowned. "If you give me a sec, I'll walk you out--" 

"No need!" Noel said, waving him off quickly. He slipped on his shoes. "I can see myself out. I'll be fine." He turned to leave Julian's bedroom, but stopped. "I had a really good time tonight, Julian." 

"Me too." Julian was confused. 

"Goodnight." And with that, he was gone. 

Julian drifted off from pure exhaustion and the comedown of everything in his system. He didn't even remember falling asleep. One moment he was laying in bed, and the next the morning sun was shining through his bedroom window. 

Immediately he was met with one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had. For a moment he thought he was going to vomit, but it passed. He rubbed his eyes and got up, but stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. 

The letters N F were sliced into his skin on the middle of his chest. He ran his fingers along them. 

"Oi, Julian, what was going on last night?" His roommate asked as he ran through the flat to the bathroom. Julian couldn't answer because he was too busy ejecting litres of alcohol from his aching stomach. 

He'd never been so happy to be sick.


End file.
